fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi
Mimi '''is a lillte girl, one of the new maid to work in Panther Claws. Apparence Mimi usually has light blonde hair, and orange eyes.To reflect her origins, most of the casual clothing she wears has a noticeable Chinese flair to it. Her made uniform consists of a yellow dress with brown trim and a white heart-shaped apron over top of it. She has black shoes with yellow laces, short yellow socks, and a lacy headband to hold her hair back. Personality MImi is youngest and most hyperactive of Panther Claws, she is often considered very immature by the other members of the guild, she has many childish tendencies and often plays around when she should be serious. Mimi likes doing acrobatics and likes playing. Her favorite foods are chestnuts, pudding and chou à la creme. She usually wears Chinese themed clothes when she is home, at the or at work. The other Panther Claws members agree that her monkey Take Over is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun. When working in the guild she is very good and does acrobatics with plates. Mimi has four little brothers and a little sister, all twins, she is quite responsible and mature as she takes care of all her younger siblings. History Magic Abilites '''Transformation: She can transform in a monkey or just let appear a monkey tail, she can communicate with monkeys. Take Over: She transform and become very athletic, her take over consists in a monkey-like outfit, She wears a yellow jumpsuit that connects to her choker at the top and ends in a pair of shorts with brown trim on the bottom. Her shoes are brown flats and she wears yellow leg warmers with bits of brown string wrapped around them that extend almost to her knee. Her animal features are a pair of monkey ears and a fuzzy brown tail. Earth Magic '(土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Mimi possess strong Earth Magic. *'Liquid Ground (リキッドグラウンド Rikiddo Guraundo):allows the user to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to their every whim; something which. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki):The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge):The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent. *'Platre Sonata' (石膏の奏鳴曲, プラトールソナート, Puratōru Sonāto):The user creates a giant fist from plaster and punches their target with it. Palm Magic: Mimi' Magic is a very simple and rather orthodox one, which focuses Magic Power on the palm of his hands. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Mimi is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. Mimi learned to fight from his father and her older brother, who were Master Hand to Hand combatant, she trained since when she was little. Her fighting style is simila to Kung Fu. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Earth Magic User Category:Palm Magic User Category:Take Over User